Princesses
by Rosary Blacu
Summary: La besas, descontrolada y posesivamente. Porque sabes que sus besos son rudos, pasionales, desbordantes y excitantes. Y al fin y al cabo eso te gusta. Rosalie/Leah.


_Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de Stephenie Meyer._

_Claim: Rosalie/Leah, menciones de Rosalie/Emmett, Leah/ Sam, Leah/Jacob, Leah/Seth._

_Summary: La besas, descontrolada y posesivamente. Porque sabes que sus besos son rudos, pasionales, desbordantes y excitantes. Y al fin y al cabo eso te gusta. Rosalie/Leah. Femslash._

_Notas: dedicado a MC, por su cumpleaños._

_Viñeta, 796, mención de incesto, femslash._

* * *

**Princesses**

* * *

Ella es morena, mientras que tú eres rubia.  
Ella viste vaqueros y camisetas agujereadas, mientras tú vistes a la moda.  
Ella odia a los chupasangres; tú odias a los chuchos.  
Ella es calor, mientras tú eres frío.  
Esas son las cosas en las que se diferencian, en lo demás son iguales.  
Tu andar es altanero y frío; el de ella también.  
Tus comentarios son sarcásticos; los de ella no se quedan atrás.  
Tu deseo de ser madre, ella lo comparte.  
Tu sueño de formar una familia alguna vez fue destruido, ella sabe lo que se siente y puede llegar a comprenderte, porque también fue una _princesa_ trazando castillos en el aire.  
Pero no sabes si es por las diferencias o similitudes que te encuentras parada en medio del bosque... esperándola. Escuchas las ramitas crujir y sabes que es ella, te encuentras ansiosa, pero aún así nunca se lo demostrarías. Te cruzas de brazos y te recuestas en un árbol, mientras cierras los ojos.  
- Chupasangre – suelta, la recién llegada.  
No la miras, ni contestas, sigues en la misma posición, sin inmutarte, mas en el fondo sabes que quieres sonreír; sonreír porque ella ha venido a la _cita_.  
- ¿Pensando en los pajaritos, chupasangre? – indica con mofa la loba. Su olor y su voz se hacen más fuertes, está cada vez más cerca de ti. No contestas y solo ríes de forma burlesca, y sabes que las haz enfado, también sabes que se acercará a ti y te susurrará en el oído y _comenzará el juego._  
- Chupasangre, me gusta que me contesten cuando hablo – indica ella; su aliento roza tu rostro, pero pese a ser aliento de perro, como dirías, sientes que es excitante.  
- Yo contesto cuando se me da la gana – dices, no te inmutas del bufido que ella ha dado, mas sientes que ella se aleja.  
Y es en ese momento que abres los ojos de golpe, y la observas. Sus vaqueros cortos y viejos, así como su camiseta agujereada, ocultan su curvilíneo cuerpo, mas no puedes dejar de mirarla, y te percatas del vaivén de su corto y negruzco cabello, que te atrae cada vez que ella camina. Deslizas tu mirada por todo su cuerpo, encontrándote con la lustrosa piel morena, que cada vez te incita a tocarla.  
Por eso corres, la alcanzas y te plantas delante de ella. Ella no articula palabra, sólo te mira, te analiza con esos ojos oscuros que están cubiertos por espesas pestañas, y luego sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa triunfal.  
Es allí cuando la besas, descontrolada y posesivamente. Porque sabes que sus besos son rudos, pasionales, desbordantes y excitantes. Y al fin y al cabo eso te gusta.  
Tus manos descienden peligrosamente tocando su cuerpo, arrancando jadeos y respiraciones aceleradas, mas ella sólo se dedica a desordenar tu cabellera rubia.  
Detienen el beso, y te percatas de la sonrisa de burla por parte de la loba, se siente ganadora; bufas. Pero no por mucho tiempo ya que tus labios son atacados por otros abrazadores, confundiéndose el calor con el frío, cuando inician el tan ansiado juego de lenguas.  
Mas cuando comienzan las necesitadas y deseosas caricias, las manos blanquecinas se mezclan con las cobrizas, y las dos desgarran, rompen y tiran de las prendas, porque saben que no son necesarias, no cuando quieren explorar y conocerse mutuamente. Porque una dirá que entró en fase y desgarró sus ropas, y la otra sólo dirigirá miradas asesinas cuando le pregunten.  
Y así, poco a poco, entre placenteras caricias que recorren lugares sólo conocidos por Emmett, y rincones tocados por Sam, Jacob y Seth, quedan desnudas encontrándose el calor con el frío, en una unión inexplicable de dos cuerpos femeninos, en la unión de una loba con una vampira. No se detienen, y las pálidas manos tocan los senos, causando gruñidos y varios ¡oh, sí!, por parte de la loba que sólo se retuerce de placer en el colchón de hojas; pero el juego es de a dos y los labios calientes, inician el ritual, recorriendo tu cuerpo, enviando descargas eléctricas, originando gruñidos y tirones de cabellos. Y no sabes cuánto tiempo pasa, si la eternidad o un segundo, para que las manos abrazadoras desciendan, tocando cada fría curva hasta que llega a tu centro, donde introduce uno de sus dedos y juega mordiendo una que otra parte de tu blanquecino cuerpo; arqueas tu espalda, mueves tus caderas, tocas sus pechos y sus nalgas... sin tapujos, se conocen.  
Porque sabes que entre ambas no se necesita ser _princesas_, porque saben que alguna vez su reinado fue destruido… pero ahora en cada encuentro, en cada alcance del clímax se sienten otra vez poderosas, ganadoras, dueñas del mundo...  
Y vuelven a ser las _princesas_ que alguna vez fueron.

* * *


End file.
